


Doll Face

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Gambling, Harassment, I didn’t enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Deciding to spend some time at the casino a sleaze bag decides to disturb you





	Doll Face

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from @salphoti on twitter. God I didn’t enjoy this. Hope you like this Hanna

“Hey darling, you’re pretty good lookin’.” A voice behind me growls in my ear. I swing around to face Cagney, the casinos local sleaze ball.  
“Go away Cagney, I ain’t interested in your crap.” I mutter to him, giving him a cold stare.  
“Aight darlin’, just trying to give ya’ a good time.” Cagney smiles to me before walking off to bother someone else.  
“You gonna be back in this round doll face?” The dealer asks, I shake my head.  
“No, I’m gonna grab a drink.” I say, walking off towards the bar.  
“What’ll it be?” The bar tender asks me once I sit down.  
“I’ll take a gin and tonic please.” I request, spinning around on the bar stool to look at the rest of the casino. The slot machines flashed neon lights while their pinging sound was the most prominent commotion in the place, at the craps table people whooped and hollered as they played while the rest of the casino was rather quiet.  
“Leave me alone creep!” A voice calls out from somewhere to my left, I look over to see a pretty looking gal backed up against the bar by Cagney.  
“And let someone as pretty as you walk out o’ my life? I don’t think so doll face.” Cagney smiles, wrapping her up in his vines.  
“Hey! Leave her alone Cagney.” I say suddenly, getting up and walking over to them. Cagney lets go of his grip immediately.  
“And what do I get if I leave her alone?” Cagney smiles sinisterly, I know what he wants and I don’t want this girl to be the one to deal with his crap.  
“I’ll do whatever the hell ya’ want Cagney, just let her go.” I say, a slight queasy feeling in my stomach.  
“Sure~,” Cagney seems to purr as he ditches the girl and walks over to me. “Now, how about we start with a kiss?” Cagney puts his face close go mine, his breath stinks of alcohol.  
“Fine, ya’ filthy flower.” I spit the words out like venom, he leans in and captures my mouth on his. God this is disgusting.   
“Excuse me sir, but I believe that that woman there doesn’t want to be bothered by the likes of you.” A familiar voice calls out. Cagney breaks away immediately and turns around to face King Dice; the owner of the casino.  
“Oh uh... whatever ya’ say King. He smiles a dry smile at the owner before slinking away.  
“Thanks King Dice, he’s a real scumbag.” I say, grabbing my drink from the bar and taking a swig of it.  
“No problem, I don’t much appreciate that type of stuff in my casino, although The Devil probably would. And don’t worry about paying for your drink, it’s on me.” King Dice smiles at me, I smile back and down the rest of my drink.


End file.
